Eclipse Artificial
by momochanx6
Summary: Temia este día mas que a nada, porque no quería dejar de ver su sonrisa cada día a mi lado. No entiendo esta situación, estoy demasiado confundido Usagi san. ¿No tienes el pelo un poco largo para ser... / Denme una oportunidad a este mi primer fic de Junjuo gente maravillosa :D !.
1. Malos tragos

Eclipse

La rutina comenzaba de nuevo, dejar el desayuno a Usagi san, ir a la universidad, las clases, todo hasta ahí parecía igual que siempre sin cabio alguno, todo perfectamente equilibrado.

El ojiverde sin embargo por la mañana había recibido la llamada de una amiga, una que no veía desde que era prácticamente un infante, para ser mas claros la niñera que había tenido que contratar su hermano para poder cuidarlo cuando el estuviese demasiado ocupado en su trabajo.

-Entonces, después de que termines tu manuscrito, ¿vendrás?

-Si misaki, pequeñeces solo unas quince páginas más para un buen final y mi libro estará completo

-Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño de ser escritora, Hiyori

-¿A que no te esperabas que triunfara en Europa?- comento en broma – pero eso si extrañe mucho Japón, es bueno volver aunque solo sea por el estreno de uno de mis libros

-Bueno yo iré a dejar mis cosas al departamento y luego podemos reunirnos – sugirió el menor con una sonrisa-¿ te parece en un par de horas?

-Claro – respondió – Llámame una media hora antes, porque cuando escribo lo demás a mi alrededor se me olvida – confeso

Sin más Misaki corto la llamada, Hiyori había sido su niñera por cuatro años, por lo que se había encariñado con la niña, recordaba como salían al parque, o se quedaban en casa haciendo deberes juntos mientras la azabache le cantaba. Así que cuando ella debía entrar a secundaria y sus padres se la llevaron a Europa el se puso triste y en cierta forma sintió que había perdido a una hermana.

El universitario fue caminando al departamento que compartía con su pareja, dejo sus cosas, hizo una cena rápida para Usagi-san y ni bien había terminado de preparala Aikawa le llamo pidiéndole por favor le llevara el manuscrito de Akihiko, prometiéndole un postre a cambio. Y asi como costumbre se alisto y pensó en llamar a su amiga una vez saliera de la editorial y claro después de hablar con el escritor con respecto a su salida.

¨Bueno ambos son escritores, tal vez si se lo explico bien acceda rápido ¿no?¨ - se cuestionó mentalmente

-Muchas gracias Misaki me acabas de salvar la vida, de no ser por ti creo que los de la imprenta me hubieran matado al ir sin el escrito

-En ese caso, le hubieran hecho un beneficio a la humanidad de tu mal humor– comento Usami con un cigarrillo en boca y con expresión indiferente en sus facciones

\- y tu cállate, sino el muerto serás tu – amenazo la editora mirándolo de pésima manera – Bueno misaki como siempre eres el faro que ilumina mi camino a la salvación, gracias nuevamente – extendiéndole una cajita color caoba- acepta esto, espero que te gusten

-Gracias Aikawa san- mirando curioso la caja

-Ahora llevare a este niño con cuerpo de adulto a cumplir sus deberes – mientras jalaba a Usami del cuello, ocasionando que una gotita resbalara de la cabeza Misaki

mientras iba al elevador, se encontró casualmente a Ijuinn sensei conversaron un rato, Misaki estaba nervioso, desde la cita que habían tenido era aún más consciente de los sentimiento de sensei por él, pero aun así no podía corresponderle , él amaba a su conejo.

-espero volvamos a vernos pronto- mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, para luego entregarle eso junto a con un beso en la frente veloz al menor e irse con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

El oji verde por su parte se quedó otra vez con la palabra en la punta de su lengua, abochornado por el reciente beso de sensei y cuestionándose si debía o no decirle aquello a Usagi. Con esa duda de su mente salió del edificio, cuando iba a dar la vuelta a la puerta principal de marukawa escucho un par de voces familiares gritar, preocupado y asustado a la vez asomo su cabeza y vio algo que en cuestión de segundo lo hizo estremecerse y que unas enormes ganas de gritar se apoderaran de el , esto era tan irreal, se suponía que su Usagi estaba en una junta de trabajo, no besándose con otro….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiyori redactaba su trabajo, miraba detalles y intercambiaba una que otra frase o palabra, con el plazo para mañana debia darse prisa, pero el retraso del avión la había dejado en esa situación.

-¿de quien esta sonando el celular? – pregunto uno de los asistentes de la joven

\- es mio – percatándose de que de su aparato salía en timbre de llamada – disculpen – mientras salía de su sala de trabajo- ¿Alo?

-Hiyori….- susurro mientras al parecer ahogaba gimoteos sin éxito – por favor ven…

Yoshino no entendia del todo que era lo que estaba pasando , pero esa voz quebrada, algo muy había pasado

-No te preocupes – dijo con el tono más dulce que se lo permitió su voz – enseguida voy, solo dime ¿Dónde estás?

\- En Marukawa Shoten, en el estacionamiento – se oía claramente que estaba llorando, ¿Qué había sucedido? Si esta mañana el menor parecía feliz porque se reencontrarían

-En diez minutos estoy ahí…


	2. Preocupacion vs Broma

Akihiko estaba en histeria total, hace más de 24 horas su querido Misaki había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Lo único que le había permitido dormir un poco anoche fue el mensaje que por enésima vez leía, sentado en el sofá.

*Tema: Adiós

Usami-san, de ante mano agradezco mucho que me haya permitido hospedarme en su departamento, también el hecho de que usted me ofreció muchos momentos maravillosos como la pareja que fuimos, por favor no se altere, se que usted habrá tenido sus razones y de corazón espero que con la persona que está ahora le haga feliz. Aunque se que pasaran cantidad de obstáculos se que juntos lo lograran, por favor no me busque para darme una explicación, lo entendí con solo verlo.

Gracias*

El día pasado, alrededor de la una de las once ese mensaje le había llegado mientras este estaba buscando al universitario, de hecho le había buscado hasta en la mansión Usami, por si su hermano otra vez había intentado llevárselo, pero como el mencionado se encontraba en viaje de negocios hace unas semanas por lo que Tanaka-san le había dicho y el hecho de que había registrado cada habitación del lugar sin éxito, le dejaron sin pistas. Pues para su desgracia al parecer Misaki había deshabilitado las formas de rastrearlo que antes había usado.

Ayer y parte de la madrugada de ese mismo día se la había pasado buscando al oji verde, era desesperante, porque el tenia y debía de darle una explicación a su adoración lo antes posible, no soportaba la idea de que este se fuera de su lado le daba pánico, se había acostumbrado demasiado a Misaki , a que le saludara en las mañanas, a verlo sonrojarse cuando le hacía un gesto cariñoso, a ser regañado reiteradas veces por sus descuidos, a tantas cosas por las que tenía como cien argumentos para no rendirse, lo amaba demasiado como para eso….

Haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva se levantó de su cama, se vistió rápidamente bajo a la primera planta del enorme y espacioso lugar, busco la cena que ayer no había comido se dispuso a empezar su día con ese delicioso plato, al sentarse y saborearlo recordó cuan maravillosa era la vida que tenia al lado de su uke, como esta se había desmoronado en un anochecer –definitivamente no voy a renunciar a lo primero que me a enseñado a ser feliz – se susurró así mismo dándose aliento a pesar de que también estaba asustado por lo que estaba pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dia de ayer transcurrió de manera demasiada caótica para el joven universitario, no recordaba con exactitud la ultima vez que se habia dormido llorando, en ese mismo instante solo se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitación en la que habia pasado la noche, sin ganas de nada realmente.

Unos pasos aproximándose, le hicieron volver a la realidad después de un par de ligeros toques a la puerta.

-puedo pasar mi-chan?- pregunto la voz al otro lado de la puerta

-pasa – exclamo por primera vez un palabra en el hoy, escuchándose algo raro al decir aquello, pero supuse que era por mi llanto de ayer.

La morena paso con total lentitud, sin preguntarle nada en específico , además de preguntarme si quería algo en especial a parte del desayuno que me esperaba , agradecía de corazón que me diera su espacio y no preguntara, teniendo en cuanta que hace nueve horas había utilizado su hombro como paño de lagrimas.

-Baja cuando lo desees – mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba la ropa que utilizaba el dia de ayer, limpia después de lavarla – si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda – me sonrio con los ojos cerrados, de alguna manera extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa que me había vinculado a ella mas que cualquier palabra o discurso.

Se dispuso a retirarse, hace segundos recién me habia sentado en la cama y la observaba en silencio, justo cuando ya iva a cerrar la puerta , se volteo hacia mi por sus labios abiertos supuse que me diría algo, pero las palabras no salían.

-¿Pasa algo? – nuevamente escuche mi voz extraña, tendría que tomar algo para mi garganta después.

-Mi…Misaki ¿Takahashi? – vi como me miraba con duda a lo que respondiera.

Con solo mi rostro mostré mi duda ante esas palabras, ¿tanto había cambiado mi voz?. Hiyori se acerco al velador al lado de la cama en la que aun seguía sentado y saco un espejo, me lo entrego, fue cuando observe a lo que se referia. Esto tenia que ser una broma…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno se que hace bastante que no actualizo, pero en mi defensa diré que hay otros que no actualizo desde el año pasado XD (facepalm del público presente), sé que esto es muy corto, pero es mejor así porque si me agobio con algo muy extenso después no lo termino y nadie es feliz así que , como dicen en mi clase a paso lento pero seguro ewe(?).

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: ashdsahdds(?) gracias por tu review , persona hermosa, pos si mi wey XD bakahiko beso a el mundo lo sabe(?), el problema es saber por qué y quien se atrevió a tocar esa boquita de caramelo que es solo de nuestro sensual y bello Misaki u.u . Nuevamente gracias por ser el primer review n.n.

6.


	3. Answer?

-Gender..bender? – Hiyori buscaba algo relacionado con el extraño *hecho* con el que cargaba ahora Misaki – aunque ahora su nombre le queda al dedillo –suspiro, casi tres horas y no encontraba nada útil.

Para la escritora esto era un tedioso y extraño, gracias a este extraño suceso había pedido el día libre, envió unas hojas de avance que había hecho al amanecer pero aun así no era mucho, y pasado mañana debía de entregar su escrito, esto sería una especie de misión imposible.

Toc toc

Unos muy leves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su burbuja

-Adelante- por la puerta una castaña de manera tímida se asomo

ya termine mi desayuno y lave los trates, etto…¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – por la postura que tenía, se encontraba incomodo en el nuevo cuerpo que manejaba, la morena sabia que él o ….bueno ahora la oji esmeralda no le gustaba ser una carga – pues… no tengo nada en el refrigerador para cocinar en el almuerzo, pero como estas….

-Lo hare! – Pronuncio firme – solo necesito….cambiarme

-¿Estás seguro Misaki?

-¿Po-podrías prestarme ropa por favor? – su rostro se ilumino como si fuera un foco de navidad en mal época – y ayudarme a ponérmela por favor

-Claro – Hiyori apago su laptop, se levantó de su sitio y le sonrió intentando reconfortarlo aunque fuera un poco – vamos a mi cuarto

Una de las travesías que jamás se imaginó le sucederían era ayudar a vestir a un chico de mujer, pero ahí estaba enseñándole al pequeño Misaki Takahashi a ponerse unas bragas y un brasier, con él, por supuesto, totalmente avergonzado, intentando mirarse lo menos posible.

-Bueno parece que ya acabamos, solamente aséate en el sanitario y mientras yo hago una lista de lo que debes de comprar – finalizo sonriendo más por costumbre, que por voluntad propia

Misaki se fue al baño, mientras la azabache miraba el refrigerador, resignada, hace poco había cocinado para sus ayudantes y ese día se quedó con poco de comida. Agarro una libreta y un lapicero y escribió lo que se le venía a la mente después de pensar en que cocinar en la semana.

En ese momento una hoja salió del escáner

Eran las hojas de avance para la novela que estaba haciendo, con una nota que explicaba que por accidente alguien había derramado café en ella y que por favor trajera o enviara una copia a la editorial.

-Vaya- la morena no quería ir estaba casi segura que este *accidente* era obra de su editor que quería atraerla y encerrarla hasta el final del día

-¿Sucede algo malo? – con el menor clavándome la mirada con preocupación, no podía más que decirle la verdad

-Ayer deje mi trabajo incompleto y hoy pedí el día libre para cuidarte, pero no te preocupes, mmm… supongo que hoy llegare tarde –observo el reloj en una pared a su derecha, calculo y para ser sincera no estaba segura si llegaría o no a dormir –te parece si vuelvo a cenar – pero le encantaban los retos -No te preocupes, yo comprare todo de regreso a casa y prepararemos algo juntos – me acerque un poco a Misaki - yo te llamare para almorzar ¿sí?

-Revolvió los cabellos de Misaki, ahora que tenía el pelo más largo quedo algo chascosa, lo cual le dio ternura. Se vistió rápidamente, se había bañado ayer así que no habría problema, cogió algo de dinero y lo metió en su bolso donde ya estaba todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar y despidiéndome de Misaki se fue prometiéndose así misma llegar a cocinar con el…bueno ahora ella, definitivamente no lograba acostumbrarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Misaki-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez Hiyori se fue, el lugar que en un principio no me parecía demasiado espacioso, me pareció ensancharse del a nada. Ahora estaba cambiado como para salir, pero no tenía llave así que procure limpiar el lugar y arreglar mejor mi habitación. El lugar no estaba sucio se notaba que Hiyo lo limpiaba constantemente, pero como no esperarlo de quien me enseño a limpiar y a cocinar mejor de la noche a la mañana; sonreí al pensar en mis recuerdos junto a ella. Limpiando y pensando apenas habían pasado un par de horas, el reloj en la pared marcaba las once y no se me ocurría mas que hacer además de mirar televisión, pero las noticias no eran del todo entretenidas para mí o agradables, cuando había accidentes me se sentía triste y confuso por saber cómo actuar ante ello; traje bocadillos y mientras comía lentamente, comencé a cambiar de canales en busca de algo que ver para distraerme.

-Mientras tanto en otras noticias, algo que será novedad para muchos, nuevamente el talentoso escritor Usami Akihiko está nominado para recibir el premio Romulo Gallegos, se tenía previsto una entrevista con él en vivo hace un par de horas, pero no se presentó, la editora del mismo pidió disculpas por esto ….

*cuando no…Seguro a de estar haciendo el vago en casa*

Esperen…, me están informando que según algunas fuentes el escritor a sufrido un accidente automovilístico a primeras horas de la mañana…

Abrí mis labios pero las palabras que quería pronunciar no salían, sentía que la garganta se me había secado y nuevamente sentía los ojos aguosos, estaba a punto de llorar…

-Usagi-san….- las primeras lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro rápidamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiyori había tomado el primer taxi que encontró y se fue directo a la editorial con la que estaba trabajando

-Marukawa…- miro el edificio – pues bueno…- se adentró al edificio y se dirigió al elevador y se paró en una esquina

Antes que la maquina cerrara sus puertas un par de personas entraron y sin querer enterarse de su conversación, por el tono de voz de uno fue inevitable hacerlo

-Ese estúpido se perdió, solo me envió un mensaje pidiéndome el día libre- la mujer parecía alterada – en la mañana tuve que enfrentarme a una turba de furiosos periodistas, pedir disculpas un poco más y tuve que pedírles de rodillas

*así que en Japón los editores también sufren…*

-Pero…no tenías una llave del departamento de…?- el hombre de pelo mostaza fue interrumpido por la mujer nuevamente

-si!- comenzó a gritar – eso fue lo primero que hice, pero sensei se fue y no tengo idea de a donde fue!

-no habrá fugado del país? – Planteo el más alto – ¿además no me decías que tenía pareja? Esa tal Misaki, a lo mejor se fue a casarse en alguna isla del caribe

*¿Misaki?, ¿será coincidencia?*

-Kirishima….- la fémina pareció meditarlo unos segundos – tienes razón…¡ tengo que revisar si ya salió del país ¡ pudieron irse a Holanda, Bélgica, España y….Francia, parís la ciudad del amor acaba de permitir ese tipo de matrimonios y con lo impulsivo que es sensei – parecía que se quería arrancar los pelos –NOOO!

*esto es incómodo, ni siquiera han notado mi presencia, aunque si ella fuera capaz de…*

-excuse me, low in the next floor – exclamo de la manera más natural que pudo

-ohh, sorry….- Kirishima se apartó y dejo a la mujer pasar

Por otra parte la cara de aikawa era todo un poema de desesperación, sin enterarse que pasaba a su alrededor, como si tuviera autismo

-this fine- miro Aikawa que salió de su letargo, para después marcharse hacia su trabajo

*espero que en verdad sea la editora de Usami *

-ya llegue…- miro a sus asistentes que parecían a punto del colapso

-Idiota… ¿Cómo que el día libre si sabes que tenemos que terminar para hoy? – Mientras golpeaba con manuscritos a la escritora – además solo envías cuatro hojas, ¿me crees santo? Yo no hago milagros así que ponte a trabajar

La joven no pudo más que seguir escribiendo mientras unos asistentes traducían manuscritos y otros hacían las últimas ilustraciones del libro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno este capítulo creo que está más larguito así que está bien (?), discúlpenme por no publicar antes pero me daba flojera terminar esto porque cuando lo deje tenía dos hojas luego tres y para colmo corregir ufff mucho, y con mi examen de admisión a la universidad a la vuelta de la esquina tengo que estudiar de manera brutal y mostrar mi flow (?).

Gracias por los review, espero que les guste el capítulos y recuerden mientras más review mas rápido saco continuación.

Atte. Momochanx6


End file.
